


Two Little Words

by lil_1337



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-10
Updated: 2005-06-10
Packaged: 2017-11-06 10:16:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heero and Trowa discuss relationships</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Little Words

The sound of the door opening woke Heero; he attempted to sit up but then flopped back down with groan when the first wave of pain hit him. 

“You up for some company?” Trowa’s voice was low and soothing despite the pounding in his head. 

Heero grunted his assent, moving slowly to avoid a repeat of the earlier explosion of pain. Trowa shut the door softly and pulled up a chair next to Heero’s bed. “I’ve got some aspirin and coffee if you want it.” 

Heero forced himself up into a sitting position, fighting the waves of nausea caused by the iron spike he was sure was being pounded into his head. He took the proffered analgesics and coffee gratefully. 

“You want to talk about what happened?” 

“Duo and I had a fight.” 

Trowa nodded “I suspected as much when you showed up here at 3am totally drunk and yelling about how Duo refused to let you back in the house. Want to tell me about it?”

Heero shook his head cautiously. “It doesn’t matter now.” 

“Very few things do in the cold light of day.” 

Heero sighed and ran his hand through his already messy hair. “I’d ask you for advice but you and Quatre never fight.” 

Trowa smiled, genuine amusement lighting up his face. “Quatre and I never fight in _public_. At home it’s a whole different story. We fight about everything from whose turn it is to take out the garbage to how much time Quatre spends at WEI. He is very stubborn and so am I so we often clash on things. But it is the way he feels passionate about things that draws me to him so I’ve learned to take the good with bad, as has he. That’s what being in a relationship is all about.” 

“Oh.” Heero was quiet for a few minutes, processing this new information and reassessing his views of Quatre and Trowa’s relationship. “I thought you never fought because you were happy and were the perfect couple.”

Trowa snorted “not likely! There is no such thing as the perfect relationship Heero. We just do the best we can. That’s all that anyone can do.” 

Heero nodded and continued to sip his coffee. The caffeine helping to clear the rest of the alcoholic haze from his mind. “What do you do? When you and Quatre fight? After wards I mean.” 

“I go to him or he comes to me and we talk about what the problem is and then try to find a compromise we can both live with.” 

“And that works?”

Trowa smiled and nodded “it has so far.” 

“But what if he is still angry? Or doesn’t want to talk to me?” Heero’s shoulders slumped and his gaze dropped into his almost empty coffee cup. “I was an ass last night from what I remember.” 

“Then you start at the beginning, with the most powerful words in any language.”

Heero’s brow furrowed and he frowned “I love you?” 

Trowa shook his head and smiled softly “I’m sorry.”


End file.
